


Gratuitas

by lucaspericoos



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Daddy Kink, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucaspericoos/pseuds/lucaspericoos
Summary: Gratuitas: (Latin) gift/favorKang Seulgi thinks her girlfriend Bae Joohyun forgot to get her a birthday present but she was shocked to find out that it was something completely different - something kinky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OKAAY so
> 
> I wrote Seulrene smut. kskadl I hope y'all like it. Feedback would be appreciated. If you guys love it, I'll do a 2nd part wit the other toys :3

Seulgi had a normal birthday.  
      All day, she was showered with love from the staff and the other members. She was surprised with a cake when the clock hit 12 midnight. Yet, something was missing.   
      And that something was her girlfriend Bae Joohyun. Yes, she was there with the members when they were celebrating yet her girlfriend was withdrawn from the rest of them. Whenever Seulgi tried to communicate with her, the other girl would just look away. Even during the gift giving session, Joohyun had seemed to turn up short. In other words, there were no gifts for her.   
     It was five minutes to midnight and her girlfriend was nowhere to be seen. Seulgi sat anxiously on her bed in their shared room. She kept on glancing at Joohyun’s empty bed.   
     Frustrated, she finally decided to take matters into her own hands and walked over to the door. Just as she was about to twist the door knob to open it, the door swung open, making Seulgi take a step back. Then, she was nose to nose with her other half. Joohyun smirked at her girlfriend and Seulgi couldn’t help but notice how luscious her lips looked. She found herself biting her own lip.  
     Her girlfriend was quick to notice that. “You look like you need a kiss.”   
     “Joohyun…where _were_ you? I was so worried!” Seulgi exclaimed, trying to change the subject. Joohyun smirked again. “I went to get your present.”   
     It was then that she noticed that her arms were behind her back. She felt some sort of excitement bubble up as she gulped. What kind of present was it that it couldn’t be shown in front of the girls? Deep down, she knew. She knew Joohyun – the kinky fucker she was – had something lined up for her.   
    “I see that you’re curious,” Joohyun said, grinning. “Why don’t you sit on your bed, hmm?”   
    Wordlessly, she sat down on her bed. Her girlfriend finally brought out a box from behind her back and placed it on her lap.   
   “What’s this?” She enquired. The older girl didn’t reply but only gestured her to open it. The box was pink and had a red bow on top of it. A card was attached to it and the writing on the card read: _To my kinky princess_. Seulgi gulped as she slowly untied the bow.   
   She opened the lid of the box and placed it to her side. Her eyes finally found their way to the contents and they widened at the sight. On the plush velvet were several different types of sex toys. There was a pink vibrator, a double ended dildo, Ben Wa balls, a red strap on, two butt plugs – a normal one and a vibrating one – a silk blindfold and a pair of fluffy handcuffs.   
   “A-are you going to use them on me?” She stuttered.   
   “Well today, I’ll only use the ones you choose but I can’t say for other days.” Joohyun answered teasingly.   
    For the first time, Kang Seulgi had a choice at what sinful things her girlfriend would do to her. So now all she had to do was make the right choice.   


Five minutes later, Seulgi was butt naked, her hands cuffed to the iron rungs on her bed’s headboard. She was blindfolded so the only senses she had were touch, smell, noise, and taste. Her girlfriend was busy getting ready for her birthday sex gift while she could only wait with her aching core reminding her of what was to come.   
    They had never used toys before. Whenever they were both alone, Joohyun always had to get creative to be kinky. In hotels, they’d use a sleeping mask, bathrobe sashes and removable shower heads.   
    Sex with Joohyun was still fucking amazing regardless of their make-do DIY toys.   
    Her hearing peaked when she heard Joohyun’s soft footfalls on the carpeted floor. “Are you ready, baby girl?”   
    “Y-yes, Daddy,” Seulgi stuttered. She could feel her heat get soaking wet in anticipation. Her pussy began to throb harder than before. Then, she felt Joohyun’s hair fall in her face and warmth cover her naked body. Within a second, she felt her girlfriend’s warm lips kissing her. She feverishly kissed back. Every time they kissed, it ignited a fire all over her body. She was suddenly melting ice and Joohyun was the sun that melted her.   
     A moan escaped her lips when she felt the strap on brush her inner thigh. Joohyun smirked as she began to kiss her neck, sucking and biting at her sensitive spots. Seulgi knew there would be bruises all over her skin the next morning.  
    She felt her girlfriend’s mouth travel down to the valley of her breasts. Then, she felt Joohyun’s mouth capture one hard nipple while her fingers started to work on the other. Whimpers and moans fell from Seulgi’s mouth.  Her girlfriend’s touch was always as intoxicating as her mouth was. She always knew how to make Seulgi come.   
    Joohyun moved lower this time and she could feel her warm breath on her aching core. She fought hard against her cuffs to just put her hands in her girlfriend’s hair and bring her to the place she needed her mouth on the most.   
    Seulgi knew that Joohyun wouldn’t give in easily. She could feel her girlfriend’s lips on her inner thighs, sucking and biting on the soft skin. The only sounds she could elicit at this point were moans. Joohyun stopped what she was doing, making Seulgi whine. Up at this point, everything was sexually frustrating and she could already feel the buildup began in her lower abdomen.   
     “So wet for me,” Joohyun murmured as she inserted one finger inside her girlfriend’s core. She had almost lost it then but then the finger was removed and it was forced into her mouth. Dutifully, Seulgi sucked on the finger, tasting herself. She grazed her teeth on her girlfriend’s finger, making her elicit a moan herself.   
    Finally, Seulgi felt the strap on poking itself at her entrance. Biting her lip, she waited in anticipation for Joohyun to just fucking _move_. Without warning, Joohyun rammed into her pussy, making Seulgi moan loudly.  
   She was thrusting into her at a fast pace that made her breathless. Seulgi wanted so badly to rub her clit but she couldn’t because of her cuffed hands. She let out a whimper when she felt Joohyun’s thumb began to massage her clit. Her buildup had began and she was fast reaching her orgasm.   
   “D-daddy…I-I’m close.” She whimpered as she felt herself at the cliff’s edge.   
   “Come for me, baby girl.” Joohyun growled in her ear as she kissed down her neck. Then, she was falling over the cliff’s edge. She was feeling everything and nothing at once. It was one of the most intense orgasms Seulgi had ever felt.   
   Joohyun pulled out of her and took off her blindfold, fondly smiling down at her girlfriend. “That was amazing.” She told the older girl after they’d kissed.   
   “Was that very fun?” Her girlfriend asked. Seulgi could only tiredly nod.   
  



End file.
